


"Macht aber einmal Nachtisch."

by Petrifox



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Fluff, Friedrich is an oblivious idiot, Hugs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Tension, so much gay tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrifox/pseuds/Petrifox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christoph sorgt dafür, dass ihrer Stube der Nachtisch gestrichen wird,<br/>was Friedrich mehr kümmert, als es eigentlich sollte.<br/>Weil Albrecht ein guter Freund ist, kümmert er sich darum.</p><p> </p><p>Spielt, bevor alles traurig und furchtbar wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Macht aber einmal Nachtisch."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this in English, I really did, but being all "Hey Albrecht, how's it going?" feels so weird tbh. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Das hier ist eigentlich viel zu happy-go-lucky für eine Napola ff, aber hey. Falls jemand die Referenz zu der ff "Zwei mit einem Geheimnis" findet, das würde mich freuen, dann hab' ich sie nicht umsonst da rein gepackt. Aber ja. Hier ist mehr "höhöhö" drin als richtige Handlung. Aber es trotzdem lesbar, glaub ich.
> 
> Yo, kleine Vorwarnung, das Ganze ist historisch wahrscheinlich extrem inakkurat, was die Sprache usw. angeht, aber ich war mir stellenweise einfach echt unsicher. :/  
> Hat man 1942 schon "hey" gesagt oder ist das ein Produkt der Nachkriegszeit? Wer weiß? Ich nicht.
> 
> Außerdem ist mir auch klar, wie bescheuert die Idee an sich ist, als ob an einer Napola der Nachtisch gestrichen wurde, wenn man sich mit jemandem geschlagen hat.  
> Aber da das hier die erste ff ist, die ich jemals wirklich komplett abgetippt habe, poste ich das jetzt auch. Heeey. :'D  
> Historisch recherchiert ist übrigens die Schwarzwälder Kirsch. Das musste dann doch stimmen. 
> 
>    
> (Ich hab' das jetzt nicht noch mal probegelesen, kann also sein, dass Fehler drin sind.)

Es war wieder eine von diesen Nächten, in denen er keinen Schlaf fand. Albrecht spähte hinüber zu seinem Freund, welcher ihm den Rücken zugekehrt in seinem Bett lag. Sicherlich schlief Friedrich schon, es war bereits seit einer Stunde Nachtruhe. Das ruhige, regelmäßige Heben und Senken von Friedrichs Decke war Beweis genug dafür, dessen war sich Albrecht sicher.

Albrecht hatte weniger Glück. Normalerweise reichte es für ihn bereits aus, Friedrichs schlafende Silhouette zu betrachten und er konnte auch etwas Schlaf finden, aber heute schien irgendetwas anders und Albrecht wusste nicht, was. Er seufzte leise in sich hinein und drehte sich auf die linke Seite.

Für einen kurzen Moment lag er nur da und starrte einen schmutzigen Fleck an der Wand an, dann schloss er die Augen und ließ sich die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages durch den Kopf gehen. 

 

Ihre Stube hatte heute den Nachtisch gestrichen bekommen, da sich Christoph mit den Jungen aus der Stube 17 angelegt hatte. Eigentlich war das Ganze ziemlich albern gewesen und Albrecht hatte nur am Rande mitbekommen, dass es irgendwie um das Küchenmädchen Katharina ging. Jedoch hatten sich wohl auch Hefe und Tjaden in das Geschehen eingemischt, was darin endete, dass der Stubensprecher von Stube 17 eine blutige Nase, ein blaues Auge und die gesamte Stube 7 ihren Nachtisch gestrichen bekommen hatte.

Um ehrlich zu sein konnten alle Beteiligten froh sein, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war. Albrecht konnte ganz gut einen Tag auf seinen Nachtisch verzichten und so verdrehte er nur die Augen, als ein hämisch grinsender Jaucher die Nachricht verkündete.

Albrecht war gerade aus dem Schülerzeitungsraum in die Stube zurückgekehrt und lief fast in Jaucher hinein, als dieser die Tür öffnete. "Also, meine Herren, ich denke, das haben Sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Einen schönen Abend no- ahh, Steinchen. Du bist also doch hier." 

Albrecht ignorierte den Spitznamen und sah auf, nur um Jauchers spöttischem Blick zu begegnen. Er hielt diesem jedoch stand und tat interessiert. "Sie haben eine Nachricht für mich?" Jaucher schien ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Albrecht nicht auf seine Schikane eingegangen war, fing sich aber schnell. "Man entschied sich, euch den Nachtisch für heute zu streichen. Bedank' dich bei Schneider und seinen Freunden."

Albrecht lachte beinahe laut auf. Den Nachtisch streichen? Im Vergleich zu den Strafen, die an der Napola normalerweise verhängt wurden, klang das für ihn nach einem schlechten Scherz. Jedoch verkniff er sich jeden Kommentar und nickte nur, in der Hoffnung, Jaucher würde es dabei belassen und endlich gehen. 

 

"... den Nachtisch streichen?"

 

Albrecht musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer die Frage gestellt hatte. Friedrich war soeben vom Boxtraining zurückgekehrt. "Wieso das denn?"

Jaucher wirkte beinahe glücklich, dass irgendjemand über die Nachricht entsetzt schien. Und um ehrlich zu sein machte es Albrecht selbst ein wenig stutzig. Friedrich wirkte tatsächlich enttäuscht über den Verlust des Nachtischs, dabei machte der sich doch sonst nicht viel aus Süßspeisen.

"Das kannst du Schneider fragen, der hat euch das eingebrockt. Also, im Gegensatz zu euch habe ich noch Dinge von höchster Wichtigkeit zu erledigen. Schönen Abend noch, die Herren." verabschiedete sich Jaucher, das schadenfrohe Grinsen nach wie vor ins Gesicht gepflastert, als er davonschritt und begann, "Die Gedanken sind frei" zu pfeifen.

Albrecht sah ihm einen Moment lang ungläubig hinterher, ehe er die Augen verdrehte und zu Friedrich aufsah. Dieser hatte seinen Blick auf Christoph gerichtet, dessen Gesicht eine merkwürdige Mischung aus stummem Leid und Belustigung widerspiegelte. 

"Was habt ihr denn gemacht?", fragte Friedrich mit einer Ungläubigkeit, die Albrecht nur zu gut von ihm kannte. 

"Christoph hat sich mit Müller angelegt, dem Idioten aus Stube 17.", erwiderte Hefe mit einem breitem Grinsen. "Der meinte, Katharina würde auf ihn stehen und hat einfach nicht die Klappe gehalten." verteidigte sich Christoph, jedoch fing auch er dabei an zu grinsen.

Friedrich schien das Ganze für weniger amüsant zu halten. Mit einem leisen Seufzer drehte er sich um und stapfte davon. "Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Hefe verdutzt. "Frag ich mich auch, sogar du kommst ja ganz gut mit den Neuigkeiten klar.", spottete Christoph an Hefe gewandt und grinste noch breiter. "Hey!" entgegnete Hefe empört, aber Albrecht bekam seinen Konter nicht mehr mit. "Ich gehe ihn suchen.", teilte er der Stube mit, ehe er sich umdrehte und Friedrich nachlief.

Nach einigen Minuten fand er ihn dort, wo er als Erstes gesucht hatte - im Raum der Schülerzeitung. Dort saß er auf seinem üblichen Stuhl, gegenüber von Albrechts, hielt eines von Albrechts Aufsatzheften in Händen und studierte es konzentriert. Als Albrecht die Tür öffnete, sah er auf.

"Hey." murmelte Albrecht, als er eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Hey." erwiderte Friedrich, schloss das Heft und legte es vorsichtig zurück auf den Schreibtisch. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte ihn Albrecht gerade heraus "Du verhälst dich seltsam." Friedrich sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an.

Schließlich antwortete er: "Na ja... normalerweise wäre es mir ziemlich egal, ob wir Nachtisch kriegen oder nicht. Ich hatte nur gehört, dass es heute Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte geben wird. Ich habe zwar noch nie welche gegessen, aber meine Mutter hat mir als ich kleiner war manchmal davon erzählt, und dass wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, wir welche essen könnten." Er fuhr sich verlegen durch's Haar. 

"Das ist ziemlich albern, aber ich schätze, Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte erinnert mich irgendwie an meine Kindheit, auch wenn ich nicht mal weiß, wie sie schmeckt. Ich hatte mich heute wohl einfach wirklich auf den Nachtisch gefreut.", beendete er seine Erklärung und sah zu Albrecht auf, welcher mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand und ihn mit einem stummen Lächeln musterte.

Zu hören, dass Friedrich noch so einfache Träume hatte, wie Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte zu essen, machte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund glücklich. "Ich finde das nicht albern.", sagte er schließlich leise und Friedrich schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln.

 

Albrecht drehte sich erneut in seinem Bett, sah wieder zu Friedrich hinüber und unterdrückte ein Lächeln als er sah, dass sich Friedrich in seiner Bettdecke verheddert hatte und nun mehr schlecht als recht in seinem Bett lag, offensichtlich zu müde, um seine Decke zu entwirren.

Albrecht überlegte sich kurz aufzustehen und ihm zu helfen, doch er traute sich nicht, auch da er die anderen Jungen der Stube wecken könnte und diese waren froh über jede Minute Schlaf, die sie finden konnten. Außerdem schlief Friedrich ruhig, auch wenn er ein komisches Bild abgab, wie er da halb auf, halb unter seiner Decke lag.

Albrecht beließ es dabei, zog seine eigene Decke zurecht und schloss die Augen, entschlossen diesmal wirklich einzuschlafen, anstatt über Friedrich und Torten nachzudenken.

 

\- 2 Tage später -

 

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Friedrich, seine Stimme leiser als sonst, tiefer, da er gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war. "Ist 'ne Überraschung.", erwiderte Albrecht, welcher vorne weg lief, den Flur entlang, die Treppe runter in Richtung Küche.

Friedrich fragte nicht weiter nach, er folgte ihm einfach. "Er fragt nie nochmal nach, er tut immer einfach, was man ihm sagt.", dachte Albrecht bitter, verlor aber keinen weiteren Gedanken daran, als er vor der Tür zur Küche zum Stehen kam und lauschte. Friedrich blieb neben ihm stehen und beobachtete Albrecht, neugierig darauf, was nun kommen würde.

Ohne viele Erklärungen hatte Albrecht ihn geweckt, er solle mitkommen, es gäbe etwas, was er ihm zeigen wolle. Friedrich war aufgesprungen, hatte sich seine Uniformjacke übergeworfen, da war Albrecht bereits zur Tür hinaus. Er war ihm gefolgt und nun, nichtmal 5 Minuten später, standen sie hier, vor der Tür zur Küche.

Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens und Albrechts konzentriertem Horchen an der Tür, holte dieser tief Luft und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Die Tür knarrte als sie aufging und beide Jungen hielten inne und warteten, ob etwas die Stille durchbrach, Fußschritte, ein Schnaufen, irgendetwas, das ihnen den Hinweis geben könnte, dass sie sich verraten hatten.

Doch sie hörten nichts und Albrecht schlüpfte durch den Türspalt hindurch, winkte Friedrich zu, woraufhin auch dieser sich durch die Tür zwängte und dabei versuchte, sie nicht noch weiter zu öffnen, aus Angst, sie könnte wieder knarren. Als sie beide in der Küche waren sah Albrecht sich um, als würde er etwas suchen.

Friedrich hielt das Schweigen nicht mehr aus. "Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er schließlich, so leise er konnte. Albrecht drehte sich nicht in seine Richtung, durchsuchte weiter die Schränke. "Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen mit Katharina gesprochen.", antwortete er, als er seine Hände über den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes gleiten ließ und sein Blick auf einen Schrank über der Spüle fiel. 

"Das Küchenmädchen?", fragte Friedrich und seine Miene verfinsterte sich kaum merklich, was Albrecht allerdings ohnehin nicht hätte sehen können, da sein Blick immernoch auf den hohen Schrank fixiert war.

"Ja, genau.", antwortete er, während er nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, den Schrank zu erreichen. "Ich habe eine Abmachung mit ihr getroffen." Friedrichs Gesicht entglitt ihm für einen Moment. "... Achso.", entgegnete er schließlich, während er die Arme verschränkte und seinen Freund dabei beobachtete, wie dieser feststellte, dass er zu klein war, um an den Schrank zu kommen.

Albrecht bemerkte die Reaktion seines Freundes nicht, frustriert über sich und seine Körpergröße wandte er sich um; "Friedrich, könntest du-", doch noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte oder sich vollständig umgedreht hatte, hatte Friedrich den Raum durchquert und ihn hochgehoben. "Na klar." antwortete er leicht gereizt, und wenn sie nicht hätten leise sein müssen wäre Albrecht darauf eingegangen oder hätte etwas dazu gesagt, wie plötzlich Friedrich den Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen und ihn beinahe über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, doch sie mussten sich beeilen.

Wenn sie jemand hier erwischte, würde es gehörigen Ärger geben, und dann wäre es egal, dass es sich bei ihnen um den vielversprechendsten Boxer der Schule und den Redakteur der Schülerzeitung/ Sohn des Gauleiters handelte.

Jetzt, da Albrecht darüber nachdachte, es würde noch ganz anderen Ärger geben, würde man sie so finden, er auf Friedrichs Schulter sitzend, eine stützende Hand am Nacken des Älteren, welcher eine Hand an seiner Taille hatte, um ihn noch zusätzlich zu stützen- er unterbrach seine Gedanken an dieser Stelle, sein Gesicht etwas geröteter als sonst und öffnete den nun leicht zu erreichenden Schrank. Tatsächlich, hinter einigen Schüsseln war die kleine Schachtel, welche Katharina ihm beschrieben hatte.

Er nahm sie vorsichtig heraus und betrachtet sie mit einem leisen Lächeln. "Sohn des Gauleiters zu sein hat durchaus seine Vorteile." dachte er sich, während er den Schrank leise wieder schloss. Kaum war die Schranktür zu, ließ Friedrich ihn ziemlich abrupt runter und Albrecht schnappte kurz nach Luft, mit dem Fall hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Sind wir jetzt fertig?", fragte Friedrich, die Stimme nichtmehr so gedämpft wie vorher, mit einem ziemlich angesäuerten Unterton. Albrecht wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. "Friedrich? Ist alles-" "Hast du mich allen Ernstes mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt, damit du mir zeigen kannst, dass deine Freundin dir Geschenke macht? Echt jetzt, Albrecht?"

Normalerweise half er Albrecht gerne, egal worum es ging. Aber dass Albrecht neuerdings eine Beziehung mit dem Küchenmädchen hatte, das hätte er ihm auch tagsüber sagen können. Oder besser garnicht. Er hatte die Blicke, die Katharina Albrecht zuwarf bemerkt, sie waren schwer zu übersehen. Etwas in seiner Brust verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken daran und Friedrich wollte nurnoch ins Bett, alleine sein. Irgendwas. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, das er so noch nie gehabt hatte. War er eifersüchtig auf Albrecht, weil der wohl die besten Chancen bei Katharina hatte...? Das musste es sein.

Albrecht schaute mit einer Art verletzten Verwunderung zu ihm auf, ehe er Friedrich die Schachtel in die Hände drückte. "Als würde ich dich wegen sowas mitten in der Nacht aufwecken.", flüsterte er schließlich. "Was denkst du überhaupt von mir?" Friedrich sah von Albrechts Gesicht zu der Schachtel in seinen Händen und zurück zu Albrecht. "Mach sie ruhig auf.", ermutigte ihn Albrecht, der immernoch etwas gekränkt klang und Friedrich tat, was er sagte und öffnete den Deckel der Schachtel.

Darin befanden sich zwei Stücke Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, unverkennbar mit Schokoladenbiskuitboden, der Kirschfüllung, Sahne, Kirschen sowie Schokoladenraspeln als Verzierung. Die Sahne und die Schokoladenraspeln waren nicht mehr ganz so schön wie ursprünglich, was einige Spuren an der Schachtelseite bezeugten, doch trotzdem war es klar die Torte, von welcher er Albrecht vor wenigen Tagen noch erzählt hatte.

Friedrich starrte die Torte einen Moment lang ungläubig an, ehe er realisierte, was er da überhaupt in Händen hielt, dann lächelte er breit, der Schmerz in seiner Brust vergessen und sah auf Albrecht herab, welcher das Lächeln schüchtern erwiderte.

Friedrich schloss die Schachtel, stellte sie auf den Tisch und schloss Albrecht fest in die Arme, welcher ein leises Geräusch der Überraschung von sich gab, ehe er die Umarmung erwiderte. "Das hast du dir gemerkt?", fragte Friedrich fassungslos und richtete sich in der Umarmung etwas auf, so dass Albrecht sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. "Ja, natürlich.", antwortete Albrecht. "Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass ich das nicht albern finde." Nach diesen Worten spürte er, wie Friedrich ihn nur noch festern umarmte und er lachte, ein leises, aber aufrichtiges Lachen.

Schließlich ließ Friedrich ihn los und griff erneut nach der Schachtel, während Albrecht eine Schublade öffnete und zwei Gabeln herausfischte. "Wo essen wir die jetzt?", fragte Friedrich, sich bewusst, dass in ihrem Schlafraum zu essen etwas ungünstig wäre. "Wie wäre es mit draußen vor dem Fenster auf dem Mauervorsprung?" schlug Albrecht vor. Friedrich nickte und die beiden stohlen sich leise nach draußen.

 

Sie saßen Seite an Seite so dicht, wie nur möglich, Friedrichs Jacke wie eine Decke über sie beide gelegt, nachdem Albrecht eingefallen war, dass er garkeine dabei hatte und schützten sich so gegenseitig vor der Kälte. Die leere Schachtel stand neben ihnen auf dem Mauervorsprung, sie schauten in den Wald, der die Napola Allenstein umgab und lauschten der Nachtigall, die in der Ferne zu hören war.

"Und?", durchbrach Albrecht ihr komfortables Schweigen. "Ist Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte so gut, wie du es dir erhofft hast?" Friedrich lachte leise, kicherte fast. "Ich wusste nicht, dass da Kirschwasser drin ist.", antwortete er schließlich. "Ich muss sagen, bei dieser hat sich jemand ganzschön mit dem Kirschwasser vergriffen. Wenn du irgendwann mal bei mir Zuhause bist, kann ich dir eine mit weniger Kirschwasser machen. Dann ist der Geschmack auch nicht so dominant.", fachsimpelte Albrecht und Friedrich unterdrückte ein Lachen, ehe er aufschaute.

Albrecht hatte das gerade so selbstverständlich gesagt, als hätte er schon lange geplant, ihm mal sein Zuhause zu zeigen. Er grinste breit bei dem Gedanken und legte seinen Arm um Albrecht. "Musst du nicht. Diese war auch mit zu viel Kirschwasser echt gut. Ich glaube, das wird meine neue Lieblingstorte." Er drückte ihn an sich und legte seinen Kopf auf den des Jüngeren, ehe er flüsterte "Danke, Albrecht."

Albrecht zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als Friedrichs Arm sich zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht um seine Taille legte, entspannte sich dann aber langsam, ehe er seinen Kopf auf Friedrichs Schulter legte und mit einem kleinen Lächeln murmelte: "Gern geschehen, Friedrich."

 

("Was war das eigentlich für eine Abmachung, die du da mit Katharina getroffen hast?" "Ich... sie wollte, dass ich ihr dafür ein Bild von Christoph beim Umziehen besorge. Und da ich Zugriff auf die Kameras der Schülerzeitung habe, war das kein Problem." "Wirklich? Also ist da jetzt ein Nacktbild von Christoph im Umlauf?" "Friedrich! Was denkst du überhaupt von mir?!")


End file.
